Helping a Friend
by Scarlet Sage
Summary: On the way to Mordor Frodo can't sleep...so Sam helps him out a bit. Mature slash content.


On a rocky mountain on the way to Mordor, there were soon two hobbits awake in the middle of the night.

Sam awoke to the sound of a soft muttering...or maybe it was a whimper? He couldn't tell, but he thought it may have been coming from Frodo. He scanned his surroundings, Frodo's bedroll was messy and empty, so where _was_ Frodo? Sam quickly got up to search for his friend, following the sounds.

"M-Mr. Frodo?" Sam managed quietly, not quite sure why he was whispering. Perhaps part of him thought that Mr. Frodo was still asleep, and the noises were coming from someone, or some_thing_ else.

"O..over here Sam," came a quiet voice from above, it didn't sound nervous, but it sounded like it was in pain. Emotional pain maybe?

Sam climbed up and found Frodo sitting behind a large rock, "...Mr. Frodo?" he looked at his friend with a worried expression.

Frodo turned just his head towards Sam, his big blue eyes were wet and glossy, and he was biting his lip, his seductive face made Sam's heart beat rapidly, "H-help me, Sam...p-please..."

Sam rushed to the front of Frodo, "Help you with what, Mr. Frodo?" Sam's voice got louder, showing concern. But then he saw it.

Frodo held his own cock with one hand and sighed, leaning back against the rock, his neck stuck out. How Sam wanted to kiss that neck, but more importantly right now, Frodo was holding his cock out and he wanted Sam to "help"! Sam wasn't sure what to think, but he couldn't help feel terribly nervous and joyous all at once.

Though Frodo seemed to be in pain.

"I...I can't..." Frodo started, closing his eyes and breathing heavily.

"D-don't you worry, Mr. Frodo..." Sam said with much nervousness in his voice, "I..I'll do it for you."

Frodo put his hands by his side and waited for his friend to help him. Sam started at Frodo slowly, biting on his own tongue, Sam practically held his own breath while he listened to Frodo's steady, deep breaths. Finally Sam bent over Frodo, staring at what sat in front of him. Frodo opened his eyes and startled Sam, who began stuttering utter nonense.

Frodo slowly opened his mouth, "Maybe it'd be easier for you Sam..." Frodo shifted, "...if I sat on top of you, and you sat against the rock..."

Sam nodded but didn't say anything, he was focused now, his jaw hung open a little in concentration.

Frodo began to stand up, but Sam held on to him and lifted him up instead. Frodo smiled. Sam sat down with Frodo in his arms, he then positioned Frodo onto his lap. Frodo looked at Sam in the eyes and smiled again, then closed his eyes leaning his head back.

"O..okay Mr. Frodo, here I go...are you quite sure you're ready?" Sam gulped, knowing he had been wanting to do this for a long time, but was now getting the butterflies.

"Yes, Sam," Frodo smiled.

Sam brought his hands to work, carefully circling around Frodo's cock with his fingertips. Frodo shivered in delight, his hips bucked at Sam's touch.

"O-oh, sorry Mr. Frodo..." Sam looked down, not quite sure whether or not Frodo was enjoying this.

"No...please...Sam..." Frodo insisted and bit his pinky finger, "don't....don't stop....".

"As you wish, Mr. Frodo..." Sam continued, worry left his face and was replaced with a smirk. Sam was quite proud of himself, having such a beautiful man all to himself...

Sam felt Frodo in his hands, hard and very, very warm. Much like himself right now, but concealed by his trousers. He took one of his hands off Frodo's cock and rubbed Frodo's stomach. Frodo's muscles tightened then loosened as he breathed harder.

"Ah...ahh...oh, Sam..."

"F-Frodo..." Sam rubbed harder in both places, and within seconds Frodo screamed and they were both covered in unmistakable hot, sticky, white fluid. Sam giggled a bit, but tried to hide it, "You seem to have gotten me a mite bit messy here, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo leaned forward smiling, "Why yes I did, Sam," he looked Sam in the eyes then slowly licked the cum off of his face. Sam giggled again.

Frodo slowed down and leaned back again, looking over Sam with the biggest grin on his face, "Oh, I love you Sam..."

Sam's heart skipped a beat, "I..I love you too Mr. Frodo."

They settled for a tight hug for now, then went to sleep together under the beautiful moonlit sky. But not before they both had a much-needed change of clothes.


End file.
